Just For You- Supernatural Fanfic
by lovemoi91
Summary: Dean and Sam were just passing through a town hoping to get some rest soon but fate had something completely different in store for them... Two sisters having a time of their life...is this the calm before the storm? Do people meet by coincidence or does destiny have something else in-store for them...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- so this is my first story on supernatural! its a thriller love story of the Winchester boys. Dean and Sam were just passing through a town hoping to get some rest soon but fate had something completely different in store for them... Two sisters having a time of their life...is this the calm before the storm? Do people meet by coincidence or does destiny have something else in-store for them

this story is also uploaded on other sites by the username lovemoi91...here i am going to compile a few chapters together...and dnt worry sam and dean will enter the story very soon!

hope u guys enjoy!

A SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION

JUST FOR YOU...

Chp 1-Surprise!

"Surprise! " Was all she could hear...the room was dark and she couldn't make out anything...what were they upto she thought...

Suddenly the lights were switched on and there stood the people she loved more than anything on this Earth-her family... Amadea was grinning from one ear to another as she saw the huge bouquet of flowers and the two tired birthday cake that her family had got for her. There in the crowd stood her father Mr. Croft a rather regal looking man in his late forties. He loved cars and had an exquisite collection of them, but most of all he loved his two daughters Amadea and Aria. They meant the world to him.

Mrs. Croft wasn't the usual loving mother; she had given up her life for her two daughters and well her hard work was paying off, she had two most understanding girls as her daughter.

"Come on Amy just cut the cake already I'm bloody hungry. I'll eat it without you cutting it and you know that now don't try my patience..." Aria could be heard screaming over all the birthday wishes. Aria, how can you possibly explain this puzzle for a girl? At the young age of 18 she was a lot like an elder sister to her sibling Amadea. Sometimes it was hard to know what went on between them or who was taking care of whom. They were inseparably co dependant yet in their own ways so different. Aria stood at a good 5' 6" and had a slender body with just the right curves. With dark straight brunette hair and light natural streaks that went a bit below her shoulders she was beautiful in her own ways. Her face was a bit long with a sharp nose and pretty sharp features and when you look at her she may come across as egoistic but she was a complete tomboy at heart and a friend to die for. Her big brown eyes were a door to her emotions but only her sister had ever been able to see through them.

Aria pulled Amadea to the huge centre table where the large cake had been placed. Amadea was breath taken at the sight of the cake. It was a perfect princess cake with tiara and handbag fondants all around it. On top of the cake was a huge candle which said "21".

"All right all right I'm cutting it Aria just let me take a good look at it first.."Amadea said halfway between a squeal and a giggle. Amadea or better known as Amy to her friends and family was what you may call as pristine beauty. Her enormous onyx eyes matched her dark black hair which with her light curls flew just above her hips. Her round face easily complemented her curvaceous body. A perfect dancers figure she never took pride in her outer beauty as somehow even at her young age she was above this meagre mess. Slightly shorter than her sibling she had an almost perfect natural tan. Aria had somehow become her protector in all these years because her sister failed to see the appeal she had for her fellow peers.

While the cake was being examined by her elder sister Aria had already started licking some of the icing from the corners. "Now now my little Aria it's bad manners to lick the icing from someone's cake even before they have had a chance to cut it," her father playfully chided. After receiving a rather playful nudge and a scorn from her sister the cake was finally cut and Aria satiated her hunger quickly by gulping mouthfuls of the cake.

While Amy was being showered with best wishes and gifts from the guests Aria had snuck under the bar with her friends from the football team and was mixing vodka in all the mock tails.

After some time when Amy finally caught sight of her sister the playful grin on her younger sister's face gave her a forewarning that she was up to no good. She headed up to her and asked "Aria darling where are you hiding my supposedly best gift ever?" She remembered how Aria had been bantering since a week about getting her the most awesome gift a younger sister could ever get. "Go up to your room sissy..." was all she got as an answer from her baby sis.

When Amy entered her room she saw a huge banner which said..

"GET READY FOR A ROADTRIP PARTY!"

Below the banner was a beautiful purple coloured dress. A strapless dress with a deep heart-shaped neckline that clung to her body showcasing her curves and just below her waist the dress flew down in many layers, giving her an added voluptuous look. Amadea loved her dress. She couldn't believe that Aria had bought her something like this. She quickly got dressed and did a few touch-ups to her make-up. In roughly 20mins she was ready with a black Channel clutch and black pumps that made her almost as tall as her Aria. Coming down the stairs she saw Aria waiting impatiently for her while helping herself with a few more finger sandwiches.

Amy looked at her sister and thought that she looked just perfect. Aria had on a V neck blood red plain t-shirt that clung to her figure more than Amy would like but she knew that Aria never thought of it that way. Her leather jacket was hanging on her arms and her tight fit black jeans merged perfectly with her boots.

The minute Amy stepped down the stairs she found her mother pulling her away from the crowd.

"Oh my darling you look beautiful!"

"Thank you mommy!"

"Sweetheart you remember that portrait of your grandma that you used to adore so much."

"Oh yes! She looks lovely in it and her onyx pendant is to die for Mother."

"Well think what we got for your 21st birthday?"

"OMG OMG you got that pendant...don't tell me you got that pendant?"

"Yes honey we found it in her old lockers when we had visited the Croft Estate in London. And guess what your father and I decided that since you love it so much it should be your 21st birthday gift."

"Oh God! Thank you mom thanks a lot. I really love it."

Her mother opened a medium sized maroon coloured box and inside it was the pendant of Amadea's dreams. It was held in a string of silver and the onyx was heart shaped with a diamond leaves on it [picture]. Amy quickly wore it and at that very minute she heard Aria swear.

Amadea headed towards her sister and saw her give out a big sigh of relief and mouth the words FINALLY.

"Aria...thank you so much sweetheart! I love the dress and coming from you I know the amount of pain you must have taken to get it thank you honey plum..."

"Okay kay sissy enough with your bucketful of gratitude. If you really wanna show me your thankfulness then you will hurry up for the party."

At that precise moment Aria's eyes landed on her sister's footwear and she let out a loud groan. "Amy my dearest sister in which dimension do you think you are that you are wearing pumps to a road trip party?"

"My dimension Baby sis coz it's my b'day," saying this she headed towards the door leaving her sister face palming herself.

The minute she stepped out of the door only two words escaped her mouth, "HOLY SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chp-2 If this is their crappy surprise then I don't like it!

There right in front of her eyes stood a bright red 1965 Ford Mustang with a big bow on top. It was beautiful and Amy screamed with sheer joy as she realized that this too was her gift.

"Omg dad it's beautiful!"

"And it's yours honey."

Amy felt like it was her best b'day ever, this day just couldn't get any better. Aria and she quickly got into the car and went for her birthday party.

They reached the place after a 30 minute drive and what Amy saw was a full on Aria style party. It had loud music and also drinks every where people were going crazy, the most peculiar thing for Amy was that the party was right in the middle of a field 5 miles outside the town right next to the highway. She thought that her sister had at least tried to give her an amazing b'day and had succeeded a lot more than her attempts before. She decided to go along and enjoy the party any ways.

It was almost 12:30 and Amy just wanted to call and tell her parents not to worry but her cell didn't have any bars so she went searching for Aria. She found her sister in a drinking competition with one of the biggest jerks from her college. She pulled Aria by the scruff of her neck to the outermost corner of the field that wasn't crowded with partying maniacs.

All this while she could hear Aria shouting above the music "Rain check buddy rain check."

"Whoa dude do you always have to rain on my parade? I was just about to win the freaking competition."

"Aria I don't have any signal on my cell and I wana call mum and dad to let them know that we are ok. So can you please be kind enough to call them and let them know that we might be a bit late."

"Alright alright chill."She dialed the number again and again but it kept going to voicemail so after losing her patience she handed it over to Amy. While Amy kept trying the other numbers Aria's eyes fell upon a beautiful Impala.

"F**king awesome man! Sis take a look at that Impala, dad always wanted one of these."she exclaimed pointing towards the car.

"Aria behave, stop pointing at random cars..."

The car had slowed down considerably as it crossed the party area and Amy didn't quite like that. Aria was walking away from her so Amy pulled her back and started walking back to the party. She had left a voicemail for her parents, hopefully they would hear it and not worry much about them.

It was almost 3am and as Amy drove back home she couldn't help but smile to herself. Aria was sleeping in the backseat; she never had much control on her sleep anyways. It had been a wonderful day and now she wanted to rest, that's all.

When they reached their house it was weirdly silent. Amy woke Aria up and together they headed inside their house. Once inside they tried to switch on the lights but they just wouldn't go on.

"Power failure...?" Amy raised a questioning eyebrow towards her sister.

"Maybe detective wait I'll go up and check. Maybe mum and dad know what happened." Aria rushed up the all too familiar stairs.

After taking another good look around Amy followed her sister up the stairs, juggling her pumps, clutch, car keys, shrug and a number of her gifts in her hand. Halfway up she saw Aria standing on the top of the flight of stairs with a worried look.

"They aren't up here sissy...dunno where they went, no note no nothing."

"Is this another surprise Aria, coz if it is they are really slow with it."

"I've got no clue about any surprise, so don't...HELLO?" said Aria looking behind Amy. There was a figure standing in the middle of their living room. She couldn't see any more than a hooded man in the faint moonlight that fell in through the windows. Amy turned around and saw the man, maybe he knew where her parents were.

They saw him turning his head to the left and suddenly the couch was on fire. "Excuse me mister, who do think you are? This couch is a part of the Croft property. You will be meeting our lawyers pretty soon," said Amy while descending down the stairs.

The minute she stepped down from the stairs the couch was flung towards her. It missed her by inches as she leaped back up the stairs. It banged against the main door blocking their only exit.

The man looked up at them through his hood and the sisters couldn't believe what they saw in the light from the fire. His eyes were pitch black. Not just his retina, his entire eyes were black. He started walking towards them with a cynical smile on his face.

Aria caught Amy's hand and ran up the stairs. The first room upstairs was Aria's and they ran inside it shutting the door because the black eyed man was fast on their tail.

"Quick Amy help me put this table up against the door," screamed Aria. Both of them somehow got the table against the door.

"IF THIS IS THEIR CRAPPY SURPRISE THEN I DON'T LIKE IT!" bellowed Amy tears streaming down her face...


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3- OH! For God's sake do it sissy!

"Oh shit Amy that F**king retard set the house on fire..." Aria screamed from the balcony. Amy rushed to see if what her sister was saying was the truth, and indeed the house had caught fire thanks to the scary black eye guy.

BANG BANG BANG!

The weird guy was trying to break down the door and enter inside. "Shit! This guy really wants us...where are mum and dad?" wondered Amy, none of this was making sense any more.

"Chuck your thought process and help me find a way to run..."

"Don't you see Aria we can't run. He's got us cornered nice and good. Where will we go from this room huh? Jump out through the balcony?" Amy half screeched in despair.

She looked at her sister and her lips were turning up in the corners, a grin about to replace her frown.

"Oh no...over my dead body. I'm not jumping down from..."

"Of course you are, just let me find out a way to do it," Aria said cutting her off mid-way.

Aria saw the curtains and it struck her.

'Perfect' was all she mouthed. With a powerful pull she brought down both her curtains, tied them together and after tying one end to the railing of the balcony she flung the other end outside. Thankfully this part of the house still hadn't caught fire.

The man was still trying to enter their room the table was starting to move and he would soon enter inside.

Aria quickly grabbed her wallet that was lying on the table and turned to her sister. "Sis come on this is our only chance. We've gotta run, so we can find out what happened to mum and dad." Amy was brought out of her shock by Aria's voice; "I'm going down first alright. Watch how I do it and then follow. DO YOU UNDERSTAND AMADEA? WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME," she heard Aria screaming, to which she just nodded. Aria snatched the car keys and stuffed them in her pocket. She then caught the curtain and started going down. She was thankful she had agreed to go to the summer camp last year. Once down she realized that Amy had not even started her descend. "Amy!" she shrieked scared that something had happened to her sister. Amy put her head out of the balcony. Aria could clearly see on her sister's face that she would never do it as she was afraid of heights. "OH! For God's sake do it sissy!" she exclaimed, "your life depends on it!"

The door almost opened and that brought Amy back to reality. She mimicked Aria's move and started coming down however in the process tore her dress from the torso.

Amy reached down and immediately they ran to the car. Getting inside Aria tossed her the keys and the sped away, leaving their burning house behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4- Miss may I help you?

The mustang came to a screeching halt near the shady looking diner. Both the sisters silently got out of the car and walked in, sitting in the corner most booth trying not to attract any attention. The minute Amy sat down her emotional dam broke releasing flood of tears. Aria was exceptionally quite but she couldn't let her guard down; especially when her sister needed her the most. There had to be a logical explanation to what had happened...what should they do now?

She was brought back from her train of thoughts by the dull and bored voice of the waitress asking for their order. Looking at her sister Aria realised that she was a emotional wreck. She had put her head down on the table and was silently weeping. The waitress pretended to cough to get Aria's attention to the order.

"Two dark coffee, less sugar"

"Anything else to go with that?"

"NO"

The clearly pissed waitress stomped away to get the coffee. Aria took Amy's hand and tried to console her. They looked into each other's eyes speaking in their own ways, about the future, their parents, their house, the recent attack...

The waitress arrived with the steaming cups of coffee. Aria took a sip and thoughtfully looked out of the window. What caught her attention was an Impala. She remembered seeing one at the party. Had it just been hours before that they had been enjoying themselves so much, had been so carefree about their lives. Some thought was trying to catch her attention but she just wasn't in a mood to think about it right now.

"Aria lets go honey I'm in no mood to drink this horrible excuse for coffee," Amy said in a tiny voice which barely escaped her throat.

"Okay, can we have the check please?"

The waitress laid down the bill. Amy quietly gave her a credit card since she had no cash on her.

"Sorry ma'am we don't take credit cards here."

"Stop goofing around lady! Who doesn't take credit cards?"

"Well missy we don't, so beg-borrow-steal...I don't care what you do just get me some cash."

This was the last straw...Amy couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen WOMAN I'm not going anywhere to get cash so you've got two options- either accept the darn credit card or shove this horrid coffee up your ass!" Amy yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miss may I help you?"

The three women looked up to see a freakishly tall young man standing there with his eyebrows furrowed, a look of deep concern etched on his face.

"This wonderful human being here is refusing to accept our credit card without any legit reason," Aria said contempt oozing out from every single word.

"Well didn't you just accept our credit card?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

At this the b***hy waitress walked away with their credit card. Aria stomped out thinking that if she stays there any longer she will surely kill the dumb waitress.

"Thank You," Amy muttered to the stranger.

"No problem. What did you order for such a pleasant treatment?" he asked jokingly.

"My life is full of crap and she is just an addition to it."

The waitress returned with the card, Amy took the card muttered another thank you and started to leave.

"By the way my name is Sam Win..." he said but before he could complete his sentence the girl was already out of the door..

What was it about her that made him want to help her? When he had seen her enter the diner her face had screamed out so many things...fear, despair and a heart breaking sadness. Her black eyes sure spoke a lot more than she did.

"Oyie Sammy let's move on or you will have to sleep in the car again."

He tried to push the girl out of his mind and headed out to the car.

Amy stopped the car outside a cheap motel.

"Do you really think we should stay here it doesn't look good, not safe you know." Amy said thoughtfully.

"That the plan sissy, black eyed guy won't even guess we are here. You wait here dear I'll go and get us a room."

"You shouldn't go alone..."

"With that dress you shouldn't go anywhere, stay here I'll get the keys." Aria said looking down at her torn dress.

Amy saw her sister walk near the reception counter with a bold look on her face, disguising her fear.

Amy stood outside leaning on her car and saw a car arriving. It was a familiar car, Aria had said its name, what was the name again... ah yes it was an Impala. She noticed a guy get out of it and walk to the receptionist counter as well. She looked back at the car and saw another guy getting out of it. He was the same guy from the diner.

Suddenly it all came to her and she mumbled, "Oh SHIT!"

"Excuse me, one room two queens, please." Aria said.

The man at the counter was a sleazy looking guy who was checking her out instead of listening to her request.

"Hello Kitten. Why would a girl like you need two queens, I can make a better offer you know."

"Listen smarty just do what you are told to do... one room two queens..."

"Oh come on. Don't be so cranky it'll be fun."

"You ruddy bastard don't try my patience alright or..."

"Miss, may I help you?" a hoarse yet gentle voice asked Aria.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5- King of Dickville and the Gigantore

Aria ignored the help offered and continued her battle with the pain in the ass sleazy receptionist.

"Come on man! How many times do I have to ask you for the room...what do you want?" Aria asked completely agitated.

"You know what I want honey..."

"Okay that's the limit you son of a b****!"

"Miss, may I help you," the voice asked again but this time there was a hint of amusement in it.

Aria turned around and almost banged into a breathtakingly beautiful face. She saw beautiful hazel eyes stare right at her. She was momentarily mesmerized but then she heard a silent chuckle. Coming back to reality Aria walked back a step and saw a roughly 6 feet tall guy with a chiselled face and a strong jaw line, his lips were curved into a cocky grin. His hair was neatly cropped and he was dressed in old faded jeans, t-shirt and a dirty leather jacket.

"Why missy...like what you see?"

"Ummmhh...yeah...WHAT? NO!"

"Oh it's ok. I tend to have that effect on people. You don't have to deny it"

"Great, nobody informed me that you are holding 'THE COCKY MEN CONVENTION!' How ignorant of me?" Turning to the receptionist she said, "Now you open your ears and listen to me loud and clear. I'm only going to say it once- GIVE ME THE BLOODY KEY." She said that with a lot of emphasis. Before the receptionist could say anything the other guy came forward and said, "What the hell man. Give her the key and, for me two queens." Intimidated by the other guy the receptionist reluctantly held two keys in his hands. The other guy took the keys and handed one out to Aria.

"Well we've got adjoining rooms. God knows what all can happen in one night." He said winking at Aria.

She rolled her eyes at him...eventually today was the day she was destined to meet all of God's cocky creations. She walked outside and met her sister and guided her to the room.

"Aria listen to me..."

"I know I know Amy I'm sorry but it was kinda tedious getting a room," she didn't bother telling her about the entire incident.

"It's not that you fool, listen- you remember we saw that Impala during my b'day party, then again at the diner and now it's outside again..."

"So what are you trying to prove here sissy your observation skills?"

"No you fool ever since we saw that car all this crap started. These guys are behind it baby...they want us!"

"Okay okay PARANOID QUEEN... you lost me... long back..."

"Idiot try recalling, that car was passing real slowly when we were trying to call mum & dad; then it was there at the diner; and now it's parked right behind our car. Two guys have been following us all along; one of them is that diner guy. It can't be a mere coincidence that all this happened after we saw them."

"Oyie Sherlock Holmes, here's a penny for your thoughts. I just met one of those guys and he might be the King of Dickville but he sure isn't dangerous, and Gigantore was nothing more than helpful to us. You need to get some sleep before you think I caused 9/11."

"No, listen to me, please," Amy said tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I surely will listen to you, tomorrow. Right now you get in that bed and sleep. The door's locked; we are safe here, for now; sleep."

Although Aria had forced Amy into her bed she had been up for long time thinking .Eventually sleep caught on with her.

Aria woke up with a blasting headache. Confused by her surroundings she sat up and tried to recall the previous night. It all came back to her, unable to control her tears anymore she ran into the bathroom. Once inside she let her emotions get the best of her, after what seemed like ages she wiped her tears and stepped out for some air.

Outside she spotted a soda machine right next to her room and realised that she was terribly thirsty. The last thing she remembered drinking was that horrid coffee. At the soda machine a battle was waged between coke and beer, which ultimately beer won. She was just taking some fruit juice for Amy when she heard, "Whoa! Rough night?"

Recognising the voice she groaned because she was in no mood to meet Dickville's King, first thing in the morning. Aria stared at him menacingly, "By the way I'm Dean Winchester, and you are?"

"None of your business."

"So Miss. None-of-your-business how was your night?"

"ARIA CROFT!"

Dean saw a girl approaching them. Being Dean the first thing he noticed was her torn dress. She looked like a mess and her face was fuming with anger.

"What do you think you are doing out here young lady?" she said eyeing Dean.

"Are you both related? Cause you sure sound related." He joked.

With a look from her eye Amy silenced Dean and continued scolding at her baby sister.

Sam heard some girls outside and wondered what Dean was up to now.

He came outside and saw Dean sipping his beer with a look of sheer amusement on his face, the two girls from the diner were busy in an animated argument and he was supposedly waiting for the cat fight to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6-"Ya right DEMON..."

Sam kept looking at those girls. They seemed like normal girls but then again, how many times did he see normal? The girl in the dress seemed in great distress, maybe it was something that the other one had said. Why was she so angry? She was so fragile, what could be bothering her so much? The brunette threw the bottles that she was holding on the ground and starting stomping towards him. Dean had meanwhile started a conversation with the girl in the dress. Why was Dean talking to her? Typically Dean to make a move on any girl who walked on two feet. Why was it bothering him that they were talking? He couldn't be sure that Dean was flirting with her. He groaned internally, this girl was screwing up with his brain and he didn't even understand why...

"AMY RUN!"

The extra loud shout from the girl standing right in front of him brought him back to reality. He looked down at her and saw her trembling with fear. She screamed again, "Amy it's the black eyed guy run!"

All Sam could see was a man in a long coat walking towards them. Dean had decided to play the knight in the sparkling armour and was heading forward to probably talk to that guy.

Dean started walking towards the guy. He was going to talk to this guy and see what his problem was but internally he was sad that his chance at a cocky argument had been lost.

"Listen buddy lets talk for a minute?"

Without any answer the man just flung Dean onto the soda machine. Sam realised that this was no mere mortal coming towards them. He caught Aria and tried to pull her inside the room but she wouldn't move without her sister. He picked her up; put her in their room and drew a line of salt on the door.

"Stay inside..."

"Nope, I've got to get her...Amy come on run faster..." she said almost running out of the room.

"I'll get her, you stay inside the line of salt."

"Are you crazy what will this do?"

"Just stay in, please."

He then turned to see Amy, the demon had her pinned to the wall and he was chocking her. Dean was right behind the demon with a bottle of holy water. He emptied it on the demon's head, making his skin burn. The demon let go of Amy and turned towards Dean, this was Sam's cue. He started chanting the well memorised Latin exorcism but the demon quickly left the body and escaped through the drains.

He saw Aria run towards Amy and she helped her up. They all went inside their room. He quickly put salt on all the window frames and the door. He then turned and saw the girls, they were huddled up in one corner. Dean was sitting on a chair staring at them with a bewildered expression. They stood like that for some time obviously shocked with the recent events.

"What was that...him...it?" Aria asked finally breaking the silence.

"It was a DEMON," Dean simply answered as though it was obvious news.

"Yah right DEMON..."Aria said rolling her eyes at him."You really want me to believe that a demon is behind all this. You are barking mad."

"Oh am I? So do you have another explanation to all this stuff?"

"Ummmhh I dunno but it surely wasn't a demon, that I can assure you."

"Alright Sam let's leave. They don't believe us and so we can't help them. Next time they will save themselves by screaming as loudly as they can," Dean said almost leaving the room.

"You really think it was a demon?" Amy asked in a small voice.

Sam came and sat in front of her. "Amy, my brother and I hunt all these things. We are sure it's a demon, you need to believe us. We need to get rid of it or it will keep haunting you till it kills you," he said while getting the most innocent look on his face.

Amy silently nodded, if Aria had any qualms she kept them to herself. "So what now huh?" she asked.

"Well we head over to the place where it all started, maybe we might find some clues there," Sam said.

"It all first happened in our house, but I doubt there's much left of it cause the 'demon' torched it," Amy said.

"Whatever is left there we should check it out, it's better than sitting here on our asses waiting for another attack," Aria murmured.

The boys packed up and they headed out to the cars.

"Can one of you travel with us? What if the demon attacks us in the car?" Amy asked in a trembling voice.

Dean rolled his eyes at her but Sam silently walked to her car.

"No way Sam gets two girls in one car and I go stag," Dean barked.

"Okay Aria you sit in this awesome new car of mine with this gentleman here while I go and join this old pervert hag in his rusty old Impala."Amy said through clenched teeth.

"No way Ames, you, that dress and him don't make a good combination." Aria said walking towards the Impala.


End file.
